I want you to be my boyfriend
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: Spencer is sick, Mason comes to visit and take care of him. What could change then? ONE-SHOT. Spenson (SpencerxMason). Spencer's POV.


This shot, yes, it really is just a shot, came to me one day that my Internet was failing, but actually I had to get it out of my head for all the ideas that were accumulated thereon. Enjoy it and you know what to do with reviews, follows or favs.

* * *

**I want you to be my boyfriend**

It started as a simple sore throat, leaving with some honey candies throughout the day. Later it became an irritated nose, the constant sneezing and congestion in one nostril. Then came the worst part: the cut body sensation, the incessant congestion, blocked ears, the piercing sore throat when you cough, the constipated voice, chills, lots of medicines with a grotesque taste, thermometers in areas where they shouldn't been thermometers never for any reason, rolling on the bed trying to sleep and spend whole days in it to rest.

"Stupid flu" I say, taking another tissue and filling it with excessively wet and green mucus from my nose. I throw it to the trashcan and open the third box of tissues, the third in just two days. I'm going to die.

I hate to spend the days I'm sick in home, I feel very useless and unproductive. I mean, it's not as if I make a big deal gone most of the day in the confines of my head between classes or staring into space in the hallways at McKinley, but at home I feel that I do more nothing than usual.

I give the last sip to the chamomile tea with honey and lemon that mom left on my nightstand, I snuggle into the pile of blankets and sneeze a few times, taking advantage to breath when my nose clears. There is no more pleasant sensation than that.

I close my eyes and I'm about to try to sleep another couple of hours when the knocks on the front door seems to hammer in the back of my head.

I groan and I stand up, dragging my feet to leave the comfort of my bed and my room, down the stairs and walk down the small hallway to the front door. For every second it takes to gather my strength to move the knocks seem to become more desperate and hard, as if someone was kicking the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I say, my throat is killing me.

I open the door and an awfully bright sun hits me directly in the eyes, I look away and I almost feel like a vampire about to be turned to ashes by the sunlight. It's the first time in three days I rise from my bed to do something that is not take a shower or close the curtains that mom insists on opening every morning before she goes to work.

"You look awful, like if you have died and nobody actually cared about it" he says, looking at me and looking down. I cross my arms and even doing that hurts, or perhaps it is for the comment.

"Thank you, I also hate you".

I sip my nose and move aside for Mason to come in, he pats me on the cheek and gives me a friendly smile before he continue walking. I breathe a sigh, letting my desires to come out because I want him to do that again. It's hard to have him here and know that I can't try anything because Mason thinks Jane is really talented, and gorgeous, while I'm living with the unidirectionality of my feelings for him; my extremely sudden feelings for him.

"What are you doing here anyway? I don't want to infect you".

"I have a pretty good immune system, you need to make a good effort to infect me with your zombie look".

I laugh softly and I accompany him to the living room, he falls in the double couch and I force myself to not sit next to him, put my head on his shoulder, hug his thin arm and enjoy his sudden visit.

"Besides, you owe me one, I really wanted to do that duet… I can't believe that Madison and Jane have won" he snorts and looks at me so suddenly that I jump up slightly. "The club is boring if you're not there with me".

I stop halfway to drop myself in the single couch, arching an eyebrow while he has his hands and concentration on his backpack. «Did he missed me? No, of course he didn't, he just didn't have anybody to sing with today, and I'm sure he would choose Jane as a partner if Kurt hadn't assigned me to».

"Actually I planned to go to McKinley, but the morning inspection from mom stopped me".

"And good thing you didn't, I wouldn't have wanted you almost dead in the middle of the hallways" I arched more my eyebrow and I settle on the couch, I sip my nose and the try to breathe normally is useless. "Also, what are you doing down here? Go to your room, I'll take something for you to eat".

"I'm not hungry" my stomach decides to come alive and make such a loud growl that I shrug in my place.

"Whatever you say, now go up and wait for me there" he gives me his backpack and he disappears into the kitchen.

I go up giving sound stomps, each seems to send vibrations of pain to my head, and then extend throughout my body. I struggle to not stay curled up halfway.

I go to my room and the first thing I do is leave the bag on the floor, crawl into my bed and scrub my face in the pillow so many times that the friction burns my face. I turn off the reminder on my phone and I swallow the bitter pill mom ordered me to take to get better faster.

The door opens by a kick, Mason enters with a tray in his hands and a friendly smile on his face. I would have risen to help him if I wasn't feeling that millions of needles are scratching my skin. What the hell am I sick of?

"Kill me, now" he shakes his head and leaves the tray on my nightstand.

"I would but I'm enjoying so much the new tone of your voice, and I prefer you to stop talking. We don't want you to stay hoarse, right?" I shrug and make a face of indifference.

"I don't have as much talent as you, or the others. I don't even know what I'm going there if I can barely tune some notes, and don't make me start with the dance".

"We all are talented, in our way, and you're there to keep me company and show us your talent, plain and simple as that".

Before I can talk the horrible cough with phlegm prevents me, I clear my throat and I try to make one last attempt to inhale through the nose. My congestion is such that it makes my forehead hurts, my head in general.

Mason crosses his arm around me, taking the little blue bottle with the green cap that has been closed since dad left it there a couple of days ago. I don't like smelling that thing, it has a strange effect on me. Mace removes the cap and put two of his slender fingers in the ointment, before I can complain his hand enters without my permission in my chest, I jerk and I loose a sigh because a so repeated story that involves this thing, Tina and Blaine doesn't take long to appear in my memory. Did she actually couldn't see that Blaine is totally gay?

"You're not going to do what Tina did with Blaine, do you?" I ask sarcastically and smiling when I die inside because I want him to do so.

"You're not so lucky".

His fingers are still circling around the area of my chest, I bite my lower lip because the scent of menthol and who knows what other herbs manages to open a little my nostrils, but also blurs some of my rational thought. It clouds it in totally unthinkable extremes.

I take him by the collar of his shirt and force him to approach me, but he doesn't put any objection, in fact he seems to yield to my action, and if he tried he couldn't flee, I'm stronger and more muscular than him. Escaping is useless now.

Our faces are so close I can feel his breath tickle my lips, I move a little further and move my head more to the right just before the sneeze crash against his face. I take another tissue, I flood it again and throw it to the trashcan.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, sneezing occurs in unexpected moments" my mind gets blank for a few seconds, so much that I start to falter and stutter.

"N-no, I mean t-that…"

He interrupts my words because he stands up and approaches the flat screen, he put one of the films on the DVD and he takes the remote to be able to find the right channel. From here I can see the slightly wider form of his back and the curve that it makes up to his waist, the way the red uniform pants favors him and shows the shapely legs for all that exercise. «Mason is so handsome…».

He turn on his heels and sits beside me, putting a pair of pillows on his back for comfort. The following wish-list to take care of Spencer, the flu-guy, is feed me with the chicken soup with noodles that mom left ready if I got hungry. Mason takes a spoon and feeds me like a baby, he even makes that child's play of the train entering to a tunnel, and I can't help but laugh at such treatment, I love that he treats me like that.

"You're the best, Mace" I say when I finish with the soup and lie down again, I nuzzle my cheek against his thigh and I hear him sigh. His hand trace circles on my back and that seems to have a more soporific effect than the medicines. "Will you stay with me?"

"Until dawn…" and mumbles something under his breath, so much that I don't hear him by the blockage in my ears.

I try to focus my attention on Iron Man fighting against I don't remember who, but it's impossible because my head is resting on the lap of Mason, his hand goes from my neck to my lower back in such a slow circle that I feel totally relaxed. With flu but relaxed.

I yawn and I cover over with blankets, I close my eyes and slowly the fatigue begins to beat me. Before falling into the arms of unconsciousness one last thought comes to my mind: Mason is the best, and I want him to be mine.

Why do people like to fall in love with people who, no matter what, they will never be able to get? It seems to me something so stupid that I wish I wouldn't live in that situation.

* * *

Monday morning, one of the greatest suffering in the life of every student, even the smartest students and nerds should hate this day. Although I have still a bit stuffy nose I feel much better, sleep is no longer a challenge and the discomfort of my body has completely disappeared. I hope that on Wednesday I'm completely healthy.

The bell rings, the lethargy of my actions prevents me to put in my locker the right combination to open it. When I succeed, after the fourth attempt, it's late enough to have missed an important part of the subject to review in the day, and enough to earn a detention.

I finish taking the books I need for the next change of class and I think about where I will spend the free time that I have because I lose the first class of the day. I close my locker and someone walks right past me, hitting my shoulder and making me throw what I held in my hands. I look up and see a Cheerio walking with his head down and shuffling.

"Mason?" I lift my books and I hasten my pace to reach him. "Mason, hey" I took him by the shoulder and I make him turn on his heels.

"What? Don't think for a second that I'm sick, because I'm not, I'm great, I've never felt better, and I don't want you to tell Madison about it, she would get mad if she finds out" he smiles, but the red tone of his face doesn't seem so normal, it's more intense and is more focused on the cheekbones.

I raise an eyebrow and approach him, putting both of my hands on his cheeks and then his forehead, he close his eyes and sighs, his teeth chattering and his whole body trembling slightly.

"You're burning up" the fault in me is obvious, I infected him.

"You're too close, you have that effect on me for a while" he corners me against a cross in the hallways and his hands get into my shirt, I bite my lip hard and try not to moan. "And you are the one burning up".

He raise my shirt to where my chest begins, his index finger draws lines in the muscles of my stomach and I have to thank a thousand times that everyone is in class right now or this would be one of the most awkward situations I've experienced so far.

"Mason… you have a fever, I'll take you to the infirmary…" my attempts to not moan are useless.

My words seems to bring some clarity to the teapot about to melt that represents his head, he move away and crosses his arms, sitting on the floor, breathing heavily. I kneel to make sure he will not pass out or start with convulsions, or that's what mom told me that could happen if someone has such a high temperature.

"I don't want to" he says, pursing his lips and showing his tongue, like a small child.

"Come on, Mason, it's for your sake" he looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"And for my sake you should be with me".

I stay quiet and look into his eyes, his travels in all directions and they're barely open. It almost seems that he's about to collapse. I think one second that Mason wouldn't say that in his sake judgement, he has been dating Jane, talking with Jane, spending a lot of time with Jane; all I want him to do with me but that he will not do for any reason in the face of the Earth.

"Mason, you are…" I snort, because I don't want to say, but it's true. "You are hallucinating…"

"No I don't…" he mutters under his breath, he takes a deep breath and clears his throat harshly. "I want you to be my boyfriend, Spencer! Swear that you'll be if I let you take me to the infirmary… swear it!"

"Yeah, yeah, I swear, whatever… now walk".

I take him with the force by the hand and literally dragged him for almost every hallway until we finally arrived to the infirmary, on the way he goes whispering occasional stupidities, such as the taste of yellow or the color of the musical notes. The nurse forces him to lie on a stretcher near the corner of the room and she puts a towel soaked in ice water on his head. Mason chuckles while the nurse goes from here to there taking notes and asking questions.

"Is there someone close to him at school?"

"Yes, his sister" without need for more, but I think she would have done it alone, she approaches a huge drawer full with our medical records.

"McCarthy, oh yes, here it is" she looks at the record that belong to him and she frowns. "Are they the weird twins?"

"I suppose so…" I answer and roll my eyes, but it's not a common day if someone doesn't call them like that.

"We're not!" Mason shouts, raising his arms and dropping them to the sides of the stretcher.

"You should better stay quiet" says the nurse. "I'll call her for take him home, I want no more cases like this".

"Actually… I, uh, I can take him home".

The nurse looks at me skeptically, frowning and crossing her arms. I know this is not the kind of thing a guy would ask to anyone, but I really feel guilty for being the reason that Mason is in a so deplorable state. However, the nurse smiles and lets out a snort while she uncrosses arms.

"I'll have to make a couple of notes to excuse your absence but it's not gonna be a problem, plus the competition for the Cheerios is coming and we don't want to lose another championship, right?"

"Of course not" I say with a completely fake smile.

Mason wallows in his place and he tries to get up while he keeps mumbling incoherently, I put a hand on his chest and force him to stay lying on the stretcher.

"Stay there" I ordered.

"But I have to go to the practice, the championship is about one win away and I don't want the pyramid to collapse if I'm not there. Someone could die if…"

"I'm not interested, Mason. You'll stay here and then I'll take you home".

The nurse leaves and I don't move my hand off Mason's chest, although I hear him insulting me. In fact my fingers do extra pressure and I can feel the small muscles that are hidden under his shirt rubbing with my fingers and the palm of my hand.

"You promised you'd be my boyfriend" he says, lacing his fingers of his right hand with mine at the height of his heart. "Because, if you're not, who authorized you to put your hands on me?"

"Yes, I promised, and I'm not breaking my promise… that if you weren't hallucinating" the answer comes involuntarily, when indeed I planned to leave him here to his fate, or whatever that Madison was going to say when she wasn't busy.

"I told you I'm not hallucinating" he removes the towel and raises his head up a little. "I really want to be with you".

I stare at the floor for a moment, then I look the heavy way he breaths and feel his more accelerated heartbeat. In his distraction I focus on the defined line of his jaw and the cute shape of his nose, the curve of his eyebrows and the color of his… wait, what he just said?

I try to pull my hand away but he seems to read my thoughts, because he holds me tighter and prevents me to move a single millimeter.

"And Jane?" I ask, with a bitter taste in the mouth.

"What about her?" he turns his head and I find his bright green eyes, although his eyes don't stop moving.

"I don't know, I thought there was something between you" he bites his lower lip with a little more force than necessary.

"It was, at first… but, I don't know, I think I didn't give it the proper guidance and we ended up being good friends" he sighs and let the air out slowly. "Does it make sense? Because for me it doesn't".

"I guess it doesn't" I'm in a point where I find myself on the defensive but at the same time I also want to make room for what can happen with the right words. "So, then, do you really wanna be with me?"

"Yes, is it so hard to believe?" I put back the towel on his head.

"Honestly yes" he raises an eyebrow and smiles a little. "I just never thought someone like you would ask me something like that, especially you".

"Then I don't know what you will do when I ask you to kiss me".

I lean over and put my lips on his forehead at a point where the towel doesn't cover the skin but a few drops come into contact with the sensitive skin of my lips. I don't know if he's sweating or if it's just water.

"That doesn't count…" now I kiss his cheek, so close to the corners of his mouth that I feel when they get tense in his typical expression of unsatisfaction. "That neither…"

I kiss him on the lips, risking getting the flu again or whatever I infect him first. The hand entwined with mine now stands on my cheek while his free hand holds my thigh and moves up and down until it stands still.

The position is uncomfortable: he lying and I standing, bending over him. But that doesn't prevent we both move our heads to the right and our kiss becomes deeper and more lasting. We bite the lower lip of another and pulled up a little, my favorite way to kiss.

"Now that is a kiss…" he says in the short time our lips move part.

"Yeah, whatever you say…" I kiss him again, hard and a little clumsy, I can't believe that he actually allowed me to do this.

His hands slides to my nape, his tongue crosses my lower lip and the sweet moment becomes an overall need for the other, a battle without mercy for the domain, settled in a cloud of grunts and heavy exhalations.

I take his uniform shirt and lift him slowly, making space for me to sit. I make him to move and sit on my lap, I wrap him in the most protective hug that I ever have given to a person.

"I really don't understand how you got sick" he lifts his head slightly and I meet his eyes. They are beautiful when they're watched from a distance so cutter. "If I couldn't… well, you know, I couldn't kiss you then".

"Let's say someone stole you a kiss when you were totally unaware" I don't know how to respond to his statement. "That and go out at midnight in a bathrobe after taking a shower is not the best idea in the world".

He sneezes, the barely audible sound is so little that is seems like the noise made for guinea pigs. I extend a tissue and he try to leave on it a little of the congestion that constipates his voice.

"If you're going to treat me this well when I get sick then I'll do it more often".

"I'll treat you like this just because I love seeing you smile to me".

I rub the tip of his nose with my index finger, he outlines that perfectly white smile that I like to watch from the corner of the choir room, but that smile used to be the smile that he dedicated to Jane when she was near. I wrap my arms more around him and begin to rock as a lullaby. His breathing is still a little rushed, but I can feel his temperature has fallen only slightly.

"I don't want…" he yawns, and the sound is similar to one made by a puppy. "I don't want to sleep here…"

"I'll be here when you wake" I give him a kiss on the forehead and put my head on his. "I will not leave you alone".

Mason is so small that the overprotective effect he has on me is immediate, I become someone completely different with him around, something that has happened since we started talking. I start humming and it makes him loose a sigh between his rhythmic breathing, I soak the towel again and put it on his head, he shudders but doesn't open his eyes.

"Well, here's your… oh, sorry…"

I move my head and I can't imagine the scene that the nurse, whose name I forget, has in front of her. She gradually blushes while all I do is to rub my nose in the hot and sweaty neck of Mason.

"I'll let you stay here for a couple of hours, but if you notice something strange about him you must tell me immediately".

"I will" I say, the serenity in my voice is completely new. Is that how it feels to be with that special someone?

The nurse closes the curtains that supposedly give us a little more privacy. I take off my jacket because Mason's body is warm enough to block out the cold from the air conditioning. I take a quick look at my phone, Sam asks where I am; on the only thing that I focus is on the hour, noon, enough to enjoy a well-deserved nap with him in my arms.

I do what he said he did to me, I stole an innocent kiss on his lips, enough for now. I tuck a strand of his hair, stroke the smooth skin of his face and I slowly close my eyes, feeling my body relaxes more and more.

"Sweet dreams, Mason…"


End file.
